


Patient X

by ajbearr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injured Ray, cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajbearr/pseuds/ajbearr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray landed his cute little face in the hospital and it's your job to nurse him back to health... Maybe you'd do a better job if he doesn't keep distracting you with that adorable smile and dumb jokes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I wrote this half asleep, because I just couldn't wait to get the idea on paper~  
> So sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I might have missed!  
> Anyway, get to reading then. ❤️

You have never really considered yourself lucky and never in a million years have you ever been glad that a patient came your way, until he landed his cute, scruffy little face on the list for your rounds. He arrived about three weeks ago with a fractured, excruciatingly painful-looking left leg, a dislocated shoulder and little cuts and bruises all over his body. This adorable, funny, Puerto-Rican cutie became the much needed highlight of your 14 hour shifts. You jumped at any and every chance to talk, attend to, or even just be hanging around near him.

He's surprisingly talkative for someone who's gone through a lot of pain. You've talked to each other about your jobs, your hobbies and your lives outside of the white, dull halls of the hospital. Maybe it was that his friends didn't visit enough and he just wanted someone to talk to, or maybe because he was genuinely interested. Hopefully, he was just genuinely interested.

"So your fans must be really worried about you!" You teased as you poured him some water. Ray's told you all about his YouTube career and RoosterTeeth. You've even met some of his co-workers, a couple of the visited since he's been admitted. You met his boss with the mustache, the loud guy with the curly hair, his super cool wife and the squawky British guy. You weren't very good with names, but you vaguely remember Ray calling the Brit Vav or something weird like that.

"Yeah. The guys are trying their best to keep my location top secret, so I don't have to fight them off with a stick while I'm stuck here." He smirked. You giggled and looked around the room one last time, reminding yourself that he was a patient under your care and he did need some looking out for while he was here.

"Anything else you need, Mr. Narvaez?" You looked at him, in all his bandages and casts, and sadness took over you. You just wanted to make his pain go away. He laughed and shook his head, thanking you and teasing you about the formality. You returned a giggle, simply poking fun at each other made your dreary days brighter. You absolutely hated that you had to leave, but there were other people who needed your help too.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime and a half, you finished your shift for the day. You went to your locker and changed out of your scrubs and shoved them into a plastic bag, which you stuffed into your purse. You grabbed your coat and tried to mentally prepare yourself for the cold walk home. You didn't exactly feel like heading home yet, maybe your could look for a somewhere to hang out for a bit. You started to make your way to the nurse's break room when your mind wondered off to thoughts of Ray and his sweet, unforgettable smile and his dumb jokes that would always make you smile no matter how shitty of a day you've had. You smiled to yourself, if he was still awake, maybe you could hang out in his room and let yourself relax.

You walked up to Room 419 and peaked in. He was laying there, tapping away on his phone, looking like an angel as always. Looking ever so content, even though bandages and casts covered his skin.

"Hey there, BrownMan. Can I come in?" You asked, absolutely ready to get turned down. Instead, he welcomed you, glad to have company. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Just had some things to check up on." He pointed to his phone, Twitter up on the screen. "Do you have a Twitter?"

You blushed, you absolutely had a Twitter. That's where you've been raving on about your giant crush on Patient X, or so you called him. "Yeah.. but you can't have it." You laughed to yourself.

"Why? I wanna know what my lovely nurse gets up to on her spare hours." He said, faking hurt.

"Not until you get better." You smirked to yourself, that time frame should give you more than enough time to delete all those tweets.

"But Y/N, that's too long from now!" He whined, to which you just shook your head and put your hand onto the bandage covering a giant gash on his arm.

"You'll be up and running soon enough. Remember I'm taking care of you!" He beamed the most beautiful smile you've ever seen and it warmed your heart on so many levels.

You talked and talked and talked, until you came to the topic of his injuries. "So your file says you fell out of a 3rd story window. You're so lucky those are the only injuries you sustained."

"That rose bush below the window was a bro."

"Is that why you came in with all those little cuts?" You realized and burst out laughing.

He laughed with you. "Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky to only encounter the roses, but the porcelain and clay pots they were in.."

"So what were you doing leaning out a window that high anyway?" You ask, eyeing his mangled leg.

"Well.." He hesitated. Feeling awkward, you told him he didn't have to tell you if he didn't want to. Though instead of taking the opportunity to skip out on the awkward conversation, he shook his head.

"No, no. It's fine. You'll just think I'm a complete idiot."

"Not like I don't already." You joked.

"Well in that case!" Ray smiled at you and continued. "There's this tree right outside my window which has the prettiest flowers ever. And there's this girl... "

You smiled faltered for a second, confused, hurt that you let yourself get attached. He was trying to get the flowers for this girl, because she loved them. He was reaching out for the stupid flowers and he fell out. Why else would he take such a risk to get flowers.

You forced a laugh. "You are a complete idiot."


	2. Parting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Only reason this is here today is because I was abandoned by my friend at a Starbucks with only my phone and enough to buy a Strawberries and Cream Frappe~ safe to say I got really bored. ♥

"Hey now, stop the bullying!"

Silence fell over both of you, Ray seemed to not notice the disappointed and hurt you were trying so hard to hide. Before it got any worse, you decided to bolt it out of there. Just as you were about to announce your departure, he spoke softly, like he was talking to himself.

"Man, I hope her grandmother got the ones I was able to pick."

"Wait.. Say that again?"

"I hope her grandmother got the flowers I got?" He looked so confused.

"Her grandmother?" You burst out laughing, "You fell out a 3 story window to get flowers for a grandma! You're too fucking cute." You grinned wide. "And here I thought.." You whispered to yourself.

Ray smirked. "Why, were you jealous?" It was his turn to laugh when you blushed bright red.

"Shut up, you!" You punched his arm.

"Hit the already injured guy, asshole."

Through all the stories, banner and comfortable silence, you didn't realize how much time has passed. Ray pulled up his phone, "Hey Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"Your shift starts in an hour." He said, trying his best not to laugh at your dismayed face. "You've been sitting here, dicking around for 5 hours."

After getting    over your initial shock, you became exasperated. "Fuck, Ray! This is all your fault." You blamed him for distracting you, for being so fun to be around, for being so cute, all the while shoving all your things, your scarf, your phone, you iPod and your jacket into your bag.

"It's cause I'm so charming, isn't it?" He said, winking at you. You blushed, shoved him gently and walked to the door.

You turned to him before waking out of his room. "Yeah, it is." You smiled widely at him.

For the first time since you met him, his confidence flattered for a second and he blushed. "I'll see you later?" Ray asked, hope filling every word.

"Of course, who else is going to take care of your lazy butt?" You winked and walked out.

Your apartment was quite near the hospital. You made a quick jog to your building and ran up to your place. Dropping your bag and coat in your couch, you ran to take a shower and clean yourself up. In the shower, you mind replayed the time you spent with Ray and how 5 hours felt like 5 minutes in his presence. He worked magic on you, like there was something that made you like him more with every single word he said. Sighing, you walk out of the shower. He made you feel like a teenage school girl, it was driving you painfully insane.

After getting yourself together, you dressed in your scrubs and put your hair up in a towel. You walked to your refrigerator, all this time you didn't realized how much you were starving. You prepared some wonderful, deliciously unhealthy cup noodles, a love of yours since med school and plopped yourself onto the couch. Reaching for your phone, you remembered the whole Twitter fiasco. You opened the app with full intention of deleting all those embarrassing tweets when you stopped dead in your tracks when you checked your inbox.  
  
Ray Narvaez Jr. @raynarvaezjr  
"So who's this Patient X person? ;)"  
  
You were absolutely gobsmacked! How could he have found you? Embarrassed didn't even come anywhere close to what you felt. It was more like a confidence-shattering, chance-destroying, shame-bringing darkness looming over you. You didn't even know how to face him. You didn't even want to see him. He knew exactly what you felt now. There's no denying it.  
  
You dropped your phone onto your lap and your head into your hands, trying to recover from the mini heart attack you just underwent.

For the last two weeks, you've been trying to avoid Ray like he was the plague. Conversations that went on and on were reduced to quick greetings and awkward glances when you absolutely had to be the one to attend to him. You haven't gotten over the shame yet, you know you should but you're avoided Ray for too long that it would be an even bigger embarrassment explaining your childish behavior. Besides that, explaining yourself would end up being a confession, one way or another, whether you liked it or not and you were definitely not ready for rejection. Your chances with the Puerto Rican were pretty much gone at this point and you accepted that, begrudgingly.

You knew that today was the day Ray would be released, free to go back to his life, his job, and his friends. You were terribly wistful, knowing you may never see him again. Though, you reminded yourself that it was your own fault that you let your stupid pride get in the way of spending as much time with him as possible. You couldn't run out of the corner you've backed yourself into.

You stared at his cleared file, absentmindedly, as you entered his room. "You all ready to get out of here?"

"Absolutely."

You exhaled and turned to Ray, his black hair tousled, his X-Ray shirt wrinkled and his bag packed. You should just set your feelings aside and get him out of the hospital so you can officially start your pity party. Dropping his file by a nearby table, you moved a wheel chair to his bedside and gave him some final reminders.

"Don't forget to take it easy. The only reason we're letting you out is cause' you've recovered for the most part. The cast is just a precaution. If you start feeling sharp pains in your leg, please come back immediately. If you don't end up having pains within the week, it should be off by next week." You picked up his bag and helped him into the chair.

He nodded as he sat down, but otherwise was completely silent until you entered the elevator.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He said out of nowhere, tearing through the fragile silence.

You swallowed the knot in your throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ray. I haven't been avoiding you."

The Puerto Rican shook his head. "Yes, you have. Did I do something wrong? Ever since that night we spent together-"

You cut him off. "You didn't do anything wrong." You forced a smile. "It doesn't matter though, cause' you getting out today, silly! Be happy!"

He turned to you and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, you're right." Ray said quietly. He gave up, there was no getting through to you at this point.

You wheeled him out the elevator and to the lobby where his friends, Michael and Lindsay (you finally remembered their names), were waiting. They greeted you and grabbed his bag, helping him get on the crutches the hospital was lending him. You all said your goodbyes, yours and Ray's a little more glum and sullen than the couple's, who were seemingly unaware of the tension between both of you.

Just as they were about to exit the building, Ray turned to look at you just one last time. Though when he looked back, you were long gone, retreating into the restroom where you dropped your head into your hands and wondered why you heart ached so much for him, a stranger you met just over a month ago.


End file.
